The Commanders Conundrum
by KingKoronda
Summary: The Ace Commander is not in the best position. or a good one at all.He's said a few mean things about the Caravans new hunter directly in front of them. however now that certain things have come to light. He wants to change their opinion of him, but why, an Ace doesn't fall in love so easily! or... do they? Ace Commander X Hunter Avatar
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Monster hunter, as well I shouldn't. Leave it to the experts.**

**Told entirely by the Ace Commander.  
**

**Spoilers for the plot, all of it.**

The Commander was in the lead of the four ships sent to intercept the Dah'ren Mohran before it approached the guilds base. his other Aces on the boats following nearby. as soon as it came into view he put his plan in action, they subdued and repelled the drill headed leviathan just before it could do any damage to the guild, and now they would go ashore and reap the benefits.

At least, that's what he thought would happen.

What really happened, was that by the time they got back after ensuring the Mohrans departure, the news was that a rookie hunter had repelled it alone, in the buff. according to the posters they were very rugged individual, and had since become the Capital C Caravans hunter. having met the elder fellow who ran the caravan, and how well he had brought up his own Ace Lancer, that they would be perfectly fine in the long haul... but despite how humble he was, the Commander felt a bit upset about the lack of recognition, but even he was not foolish enough to let the concerns be shown, besides there was work to be done.

Just earlier the guild had recounted the Aces the mission of tracking down and hunting a strange, undocumented monster that seemed to have a part in some strange monster activity. dubbed the "Gore Magala" he knew to expect the worst. and dawdling on his thoughts would get them nowhere, summoning his companions, the Ace gunner and the older Ace Lancer, their Cadet off managing his equipment. probably badly.

"Now then... the most recent sightings have been in the ancestral step. Gunner, you would go there while we go ahead to Dundorma and ask for more current information. we should meet again by the end of the month."

* * *

After the month had passed with no fortune, they received word from the guild that the Gore Magala was traveling over the sea towards Cathar. making haste to the closest port to take action, Being Harth. however good tiding are always bringing fishy business, the Caravan with the "Kindred Hunter" had taken residence there for the time being, Bringing forth many stories of the Lancers old Palico, Ace. whom had stayed with the Caravan instead of join the Aces. the Commander never understood why that was the case, even the Palicos own name suggested that he join. but now we're off topic. the Palico Ace had joined the "Kindered Hunter" now, and despite the good word of the hunter. he always remembered the day with the Mohran, feeling a bit spiteful whenever the lancer spoke.

After arriving in Harth and saying their tedious hellos, they were able to restock their vessel properly. causing confusion s they were already planning on building a new one for the Caravan. a good idea, but he disliked the idea of the hunter traveling abroad with only so little hours ticked by, the Lancer talking to his old friends, the Gunner conversing with the locals, and surprisingly, their very own Cadet not making a fool out of himself, as had become his habit. The Commander. discussing things of severity when attention shifted to the armored figure who had just returned from a hunt. the armor seemed very manageable. Basic Nerscylla gear dyed Yellow. giving it a bright golden look, and a decently up kept insect glaive made of the same Arachnid.

After being introduced with titles instead of names, he felt himself let it spill bluntly. telling the inexperienced hunter all about how they weren't prepared for what would happen and not to overestimate themselves, because on the caravan. them screwing up would result in multiple people getting hurt. a lesson he had been made to learn early on and one he remembered every time he defended Dundorma. He didn't care if he came off as cruel. what he said wasn't selfish either. He was a good friend of the the Lancer was a friend of their Caravan, so in his eyes, he was defending those he thought would be in danger if an arrogant hunter was to defend them.

"...I understand your concerns. I hadn't realized I had become so full of myself..." the Kindred hunter had been... Humble in their response. despite how muffled their voice was by the armors helm he could definitely tell they were regretful of actions that the Commander had only presumed to be true. after what had been said, he had difficulty keeping the same opinion of the hunter, they were not arrogant. they were humble. more humble than the Commander had thought he was himself. deciding to avoid their hunter was the best choice.

* * *

After everything was taken care of and Goodbyes were said, the Aces climbed aboard and started their massive quest to track the powerful monster down. and from past experience going into the storm seemed like a good idea. if only for finding their target quickly. with their gunner at the wheel any storm would be safe enough to cross through with enough caution, but on the wind they heard the sounds of combat between person and monster, which made no sense as of how far they were from any land source, the sound got louder and louder until they saw exactly what they were looking for. the Black Dragon itself, flying circles around a boat that looked oddly like a Leviathan, only when they got closer were they able to recognize the Capital C Caravans symbol painted onto the side, with a silent curse to himself as he saw their hunter, in the same gear fighting the Magala with desperation. speeding up to assist them, they were able to not only interfere the Magala, but collide with it head on as it was about to charge down their hunter, whom had been knocked onto the deck forcefully by the black terror.

Before they could pursue the Magala, it flew off, not hurt enough to disappear completely though. as from closer inspection, several holes had been punctured through the side of the caravans hull and their hunter was very poor for wear. their armor wasn't good enough to hold back the Magalas claw and had torn up their right shoulder. changing their objective temporarily, they brought they're ship aground in Cheeko Sands. forcing their Wyverian smith and the Harth human they had picked up just that day, to get to work on repairing it. the Commander was conversing with he caravaneer about their damages when they were interrupted by the elderly adventurer turning around and saying "Ah there she is!"

The hunter was walking besides the Guild Marm,

"Come on doodle! you can't heal like this!"

"I'm sorry! but I can't spend another day stuck in there, I'd go crazy!"

the hunter had a hitch in their step, they were clearly in a lot of pain as they approached. the Commander took the opportunity to discuss how unprepared that they were for an attack on the sea. and with every word their hunter sank slightly, once he was done scolding them, he explained about their quest to hunt the Magala for the guilds researchers and about how they should be grateful for the rescue. after dwelling on it for a bit the hunter stood up straight and removed their helm, holding it under their arm.

What looked back at him stunned him. the Hunter he had looked down on was actually a huntress, and more than that she was the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on, a beautiful young woman with radiant light skin, Long shiny Brown hair rested just on her shoulders with a braid across the back similar to his own, and deep clear Hazel Eyes that he would have been lost in if not for the others around, and a nose that lacked any visible flaws. she was so fair and so clean, that if this was the first time ever meeting her that he'd assume she was a powerful and wealthy lady of a kingdom, like those he'd gotten so many capture quests from in the past. the only things that betrayed her beauty was a thin scratch at the base of her chin that led to her neck, and the entire patch of skin around her right eye had been much lighter than the rest, reaching halfway across her upper face, knowing from experience that it was a large scar that had healed when she was smaller.

"I'm very sorry that I failed your simple request, Ace Commander. I am also thankful that you bothered to help us aground. Thank you."

The Kindred hunter made a short bow, that he could tell by her posture was incredibly painful, after words she turned around and made her way back to the boat where her quarters were, the helm still in hand and the limp in her step. betraying everything he had just seen. the Elegant beauty he had just seen had been Humble and hesitant, not afraid to show their weakness to the world. everything he thought they weren't before, yet she didn't deny his accusations, as wrong as they were. He knew already that this first impression was one that he'd regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Everwood...**

Normally a great place for sightseeing or simple gathering, the lush green jungle was amassed with mystery. but on the more serious side of the coin. a most dangerous beast had made it's nest there. and it was his job to tear it down, inhabitant and all. with the entire Team of Aces, he doubted the notion of them being unprepared, and advanced with an alert stride. not knowing of the sheer peril that lay less than a few feet ahead.

The Ace commanders cut simply refused to close, and he couldn't slip away for the gunner to load up some healing shot. running, diving and rolling for two whole minutes as a cut on his upper forehead started to bleed, causing him to be unable to see, now running blindly he felt something grab his shoulders and pull him away, the sounds of combat fading quickly as he was pulled further and further away, suddenly feeling himself being pushed down onto a solid surface. he promptly felt his wounds close, as if they were healing the whole time, standing above him being the Ace gunner, not armed, but wrapping the several severe wounds, before he could ask a question he realised they were in the back of a moving caravan, just the two of them in silence.

"Gunner, speak! what happened?! where are the Lancer and Cadet?"

She curled up on the small bench they used for seats, looking back at the fading everwood.

"We lost..."

The Commander felt hopeless as he realized the severity of their situation. four went in to defeat a monster, two came out wounded, the other two missing. and the monster left relatively unscathed. all he had to show for this was a failure... yet now that his head was wandering it always came back to the Caravan... more specifically, their new hunter... She had been able to hold her own against this monstrosity while protecting her comrades for twenty minutes before she so much as showed signs of injury... according to their small Decorative smith, he didn't know how much of what she could recall was true.

"I can read you like a book y'know... and your right."

He scowled as he looked away, thinking back to his most recent meeting with the huntress... how Ironic that She had fared better in a horrible condition than they had in ideal ones. yet his arrogance had caused him to mock her and ridicule her, when in the end his actions reflected his scolding, closing his eyes he could still see her face, tense and nervous as she worked through a wound just to apologize to him... whereas on his end. he had assumed that the hunter was a man... something he was not going to admit anytime soon though. Oh how Irony works alongside karma, he had wronged her and so the world wronged him.

* * *

As soon as they reached the guilds halls once again, the Gunner immediately collapsed, checking her quickly the Ace Commander saw no blood, but several areas that would be bruised for a while. several guild employed medics came back and forth, tending to them and giving them some of their better rations. time flew for a while until the caravaneer entered, along with the immediately recognizable figure of the huntress. now wearing an improved armor set that made her gender much more clear than before. she locked eyes with him for a split second before looking towards the gunner, then approaching the guild master swiftly.

"what happened?"

The Commander blacked out for a short while as his head started throbbing, their words not catching his ears for a while.

"Shoot, where'd your main Palico go? dang he must have ran off to help them."

The commanders eyes shot open. "You mustn't get involved, this is too dangerous for a hunter such as yourself. we'll have it taken care of shortly."

The Huntress turned on her heel and stepped out from behind the Caravaneer. using the quick comparison to judge her height she stood a measly five foot eight. She stood square in front of the Commander, as tempted as he was to look her up and down. considering the slight gap in her chest plate as well,but he stared right into her eyes unflinching.

"...You're an Arse, you know that?"

With the simple words she turned and picked up her insect glaive, her accent more noticeable now then before, before tapping the Caravaneers shoulder and walking out, causing the elderly man to smirk and as he clasped the Commanders shoulder, shaking it lightly with a knowing wink. before he could say another word the gunner spoke from behind him

"Let her go... you need to rest..."

growling to himself he stopped, going to finish the light meal he had left on the table, no sense letting it go to waste after all...

* * *

The whole day passed in a blur of motion, random hunters coming and going, cleaning, questing, and eating. a buzz of motion and not a moment spent on the field, the whole ordeal bored him to no end, he craved to be out on the field. and he just could not understand how hunters could ever retire. the sheer boredom of day to day life would kill him, his thoughts were interrupted when an energetic redhead and an elderly man approached him, the Cadet and Lancer, in one piece, however the Lancer seemed to have been crushed in some way, not the best for ware, unable to talk to him for long he had to default to talking to the cadet.

"You should have seen it! my kinsect was like pshew! and the Magala was all bwargh! and the cat was all Nyanng!"

Immediate regret in his choice. that was all he could feel for every word he heard, cutting him off by asking him to check in with the gunner while he went over to the Lancer for some hopefully understandable conversation.

"I must admit. it was quite impressive, she cleared the way for us and drove of the Magala. TWICE. I must say you underestimated her by quite a bit!" he let out a hearty laugh, clearly feeling better than usual. however he wasn't well enough to hunt. but well enough to walk around.

"now then, I think you know what your going to have to do now, right?"

"fine... I'll go tell the guildmaster."

* * *

As he entered the guild hall he arrived just as the guildmaster finished conversing with the huntress, not taking a chance he immediately spoke.

"I believe the choice is obvious. You, kindred hunter, will have to do what we can't and face this threat, You must be the one to get it done."

That was embarrassing... accidentally using the caravaneers words in front of his huntress, bah, how immature...

"hehe! thats right champ! your the one to get it done! now go get ready sweetheart!"

The huntress briefly smiled and walked out of the guild hall with a spring in her step, seemingly more confident after standing up to the commander, but the commander did not feel insulted,in fact, he felt overjoyed by the fellow hunters excitement. an odd feeling that he was unfamiliar with, and then as soon as she left it was replaced by a new feeling, despair and worry, not sure whether or not to take back the choice and throw himself at the monster again and again to make sure she didn't put herself in harms way against the ferocious demon of a monster... will these feelings ever make sense?


End file.
